celestialpantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliur
Eliur is an ancient titan born from the star-soul of Eliur. He is one of the first titans to ever travel through the cosmos, when the universe was still young. Eliur has mastered the force of Spirit and Arcane. He is one of the original titans of the Pantheon. Thanks to his guidance, he is referred to by the Serafi as the "Wise One" and is believed to be the one who mantains harmony and balance on the worlds of Veridius and, before its destruction, Arkha. Background Like other titans, Eliur originated from a star-soul and is one of the first titans to ever travel through the cosmos when the universe was still young. At first, Eliur was just cosmic primal energy which began to merge within a single location, giving birth to the star known as Eliur. As the titan was being formed within the star's core, the energy in the surface spawned elemental life. Still in a semi-conscious state, the dormant titan would reach said elementals in a dream-like vision, interacting with the creatures and their emotions with curiosity and fascination. Some elementals started to worship the titan, who they revered to as some sort of creator and god. In exchange, Eliur would often interact with them profusing them with spirit magic. Others saw Eliur's presence as an unwanted intrusion and instead fought against the titan's elementals, seeking the star for themselves. The war o the elementals would soon reach a stalemate, yet continue for millennias, until Eliur would, at long last, be complete. Once he was born, Eliur intervened in the civil war of the elementals and either destroyed or enslaved the dissident elementals, thus uniting the star under his reign. The elementals that fought by his side, blessed by Eliur's spirit magic, would become the first gemstone colossi. While he cherished the presence and servitude of the elementals, he'd never be satisfed with these creatures, for their minds were raw and he could barely interact with them. Eliur would travel through countless stars, seeking others like him, learning to control master his magic and studying the laws of the universe. Eventually, his loneliness brought him to create life within his star system: reaching the third world in his system, the titan infused Veridius with spirit magic. At first, he subdued the elemental life that roamed free in the world, making sure that they would not harm his creations. To do so, he crafted powerful keepers from the stone, which would also defend the world from any external threat. Then, he created powerful demigods. Yet many of these creatures weren't intelligent and Eliur was unsatisfed with the results. The titan decided to create beings that reflected qualities that he deemed worthy of love and esteem, and elementals and beasts and even demigods often lacked. Eliur would then forge the noble Serafi in his image, creatures attuned with arcane magic and spirit alike, compassionate, but also strong and intelligent. Virtuous and pious. The Serafi were crafted in his image, for they would wield Eliur's intellect. Finally, Eliur wouldn't feel alone anymore, for the Keepers and the Serafi were able to think and, to a limited extent, feel like the titan himself. Often, Eliur would leave his star system either to meditate or explore the universe, trying to discover untold secrets and understanding the laws of the universe. Millennias passed and eventually he would find other titans. Together, the first titans forged an alliance to take care of the worlds around them and safeguard their kin through the cosmos: the Pantheon was formed. Appearance Eliur's true form is that of pure cosmic energy, henceforth his astral body is composed by a bright, glowing blue skin. When he has a physical body, his figure resembles that of an ancient, muscular and long-haired human. The titan has white eyes with no pupils. He wears a long, greek-like toga while his face is mostly covered with an hood. Roles More to come. Creations * Elurian Giants, also known as Gemstone or Emerald Giants. * [[Emerald Owl|'Spirit Owls']], '''birds that travel through dimensions and that are messengers of Eliur across his worlds. * The [[Serafi|'''Serafi]], a race of alien-esque creatures that inhabit Veridius and Arkha. Ownings *Eliur (Star) *Veridius . *Arkha . *A third world shaped in clouds. Category:Titan Category:Characters